ULTRA-FAST MRI FOR CARDIOVASCULAR APPLICATIONS Realtime interventional MRI techniques continue to be improved through the development of new imaging methods and pre-clinical implementation of procedures. We have implemented a reduced field of view projection reconstruction technique and a self gated technique which is a development along the way to wireless gating. The imaging techniques have been demonstrated in MRI guided endovasucalar repair of aortic aneurysm. We have also implemented a novel efficient method for the separation of fat and water signals with steady state free precession imaging, and we have demonstrated myocardial tagging in a single heartbeat. Both developments will prove useful when imaging function in realtime during the application of therapy, or for realtime stress testing.